Life
by kaelinicole
Summary: Can a broken life resurface?
1. Chapter 1

And I'm back, not sure about this story having some major writers block let me know what you guys think.

"Jase don't you dare throw me in that pool." Sam stated as Jason carried her over his shoulder.

"And just what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll never kiss you again."

"Liar, you said that last time." As Jason jumped into the pool.

"That was not funny."

"I think it was." Jason grabbed her and kissed her. "I love when you try to be tough."

"I am tough, I could take you any day."

Jason laughed into her neck. "I would love to see you try." Jase picked her up and carried her out of the pool where he set her down and handed her a towel.

"Thanks, I love this house at night."

"Its not so bad as long as you're here with me."

"Jase you know I'll always be here for you." She leaned up and kissed him slow. "Always."

"Where do you see your self in ten years Sam?"

"Honestly with you, hopefully married with a few kids."

"That sounds like a good plan. I love you so much."

"I love you to."

Jason heard his alarm clock going off and groaned as he hit the button. He couldn't remember when that dream took place, or who the girl was, but he knew that who ever it was she was some one special. He kicked the covers off and headed toward the shower to began another day.

"JASON!"

"What is it Carly?"

"Tell me you didn't know."

"Didn't know what?"

"That Sonny brought back Brenda!"

"When did Sonny find Brenda?"

"I don't know but the little liar is here, I dropped off Morgan and she was there. She was just sitting in the living room like she owed the place.""I didn't even know Sonny knew where she was."

"Well obviously he found her and you need to make sure she leaves I don't want her here."

"Carly the world doesn't revolve around you."

"I want her gone."

"Then talk to Sonny about it I don't want to see Brenda."

"Jase, what has gotten to you lately."

"I'm just tired of always having to fix your problems instead of dealing with mine. Get out Carly." he had opened the door and slammed it shut.

She had picked her phone up on the third ring knowing that she wouldn't be calling unless it was important.

"Hello."

"You need to come home."

"I cant Carly…"

"You have to, he's becoming someone I don't know. I think he's starting to remember and its freaking him out."

"Carly I .."

"Either you are going to come home willingly or I will come get you and drag you home. Sam this is Jason were talking about, the love of your life. Its your choice Sam."


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like the plane took forever to land in Port Charles, she never thought she would ever have to come back here, but she had always hoped that she would. She had walked out of the plane and down the terminal holding the hand of her little boy noticing as he kept glancing all the people looking for his favorite aunt. When he saw her he looked at his mom and she nodded her head and let him run toward her.

"Aunt Carly!"

"Hey Blake how are you buddy?"

"Good."

"Hey Carly."

"Hey Sam, how was your flight?"

"It was good, it felt like it took forever. How is he?"

"Last time I saw him he took off on his bike. Sonny talks to him every day says he should be back tomorrow."

"Has he said anything about any memories he's been having?"

"From what I've heard from Sonny, he mentions a girl and a pool then everything goes black." Carly saw Sam's reaction and knew that her heart was breaking. "I would have understood if you didn't come home."

"I know that, but like you said he is the love of my life. He will always be the love of my life weather he remembers it or not, I have years of memories of us and he doesn't have any."

"If he is acting like this, I think he is having flash backs and he'll need you here for that."

"That's if he wants to see me again." Sam had opened the back door of Carly's SUV and helped Blake buckle himself in. "Besides I have him to think about now."

* * *

><p>Jason walked into his penthouse and started looking through all of his closets and desk drawers looking for anything that could help him figure out who the girl he was dreaming about was. It was driving him crazy, finally he came across a box of pictures in a box under the guest bed. When he opened the lid he saw the girl, she was even more beautiful than he remembered. As he kept digging through the box he saw lots of pictures of him and the girl together one that took him by surprise. He couldn't believe what he saw so he grabbed the picture and his keys as he walked out the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"Carly you really don't have to put us up."<p>

"Sam you are my guest and I really don't mind it'll be nice to have another adult around here."

"Well if you insist, then I guess we'll stay."

"Would you rather be in a loud motel?"

"Nope. Besides I haven't seen my niece in a while and I cant wait until she wakes up tomorrow."

"Josslyn will be so happy to two are here."

"I'm happy that were here I just wish the circumstances were different. Since Blake is asleep would you mind if I ran to Kelly's I am craving some of Mikes cookies."

"Go ahead just make sure you bring some back."

"Never." Sam said as walked out of what was now her room and could hear Carly laughing at her.

* * *

><p>The ride to Kelly's didn't take very long, most of this town had stayed the same except new stores had gone up and others had gone down. Driving through took her back down memory lane. When she walked in she was hit with all those familiar smells that she missed so much. She was surprised when an old friend walked out from the back room.<p>

"What can I get for ya?" Mike asked as a joke when he saw who walked in.

"Well I'm here for some of your famous cookies that every one talks about." Sam had walked around the counter.

"Sam its good to see you." Mike wrapped her in a tight hug.

"You to."

"How have you been?""Pretty good actually. I've been living in Chicago, my son is about to turn five and he is such a handful."

"That's great. You've done a pretty good job."

"Thanks Mike, I'll be in town for a while so I'll be seeing you around. Okay?"

"Take care Sam."

* * *

><p>"Oh, I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."<p>

"No its my fault I should of…"

"Sam?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys, Sam is 24 and Jason is 25. Blake is 4. Tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>"You know my name?<p>

How?"

"I'm not sure, it just came out." He reached out and brushed her hair back. Sam held her breath as she felt his fingers brush against her cheek and they both gasped at the electrical connection between them. "How is it that I feel like I know you so well, but I cant remember ever seeing you?"

"You do know me Jase, we've known each other for a very long time."

"How long have we known each other?"

"Sixteen years, We grew up together, I moved here with my mom when I was eight. I met Carly on my first day of school and she told me that you were her best friend so if me and her were going to be best friends then me and you would have to be friends."

"That doesn't sound like the Carly I know."

"Well the Carly that I know changed a lot over the years, she has always fought for what she believed was right. She has had my back since I got here, she might seem tough but what happened to you killed her and I had to pick up the pieces."

"I cant fix what happened until some one tells me the whole story."

"I cant tell you what happened Jase, I don't want to be like your parents." Sam sighed. "All I know is that they told you things that weren't true, they wanted you to be some one that you never wanted to be. The only way to get you to do that was to fill your head with lies." She had turned away and walked a few steps before turning back around to look at him, five years had done him good, but she still saw the man she loved. "Jase, you were so angry when you woke up, you would throw things all over the place, you would yell and scream. And there wasn't anything I could do, so I let you have your space. I gave up what I wanted because I knew that you would start to hate me, and I just couldn't live with that."

Jason walked towards her and wiped away the tears that had started to fall. "I may not remember what happened but I remember you, well bits and pieces." He took a deep breath seeing her cry was killing him. "The last dream I had was three weeks ago but I have it every night, it always ends in the same spot. We couldn't have been more than seventeen, it was dark and I remember you treating never to kiss me again. So I jumped in the pool, and I told you that I loved you. Then it all goes black."

"That was the night that you asked me to marry you, I was sixteen. We didn't tell anyone until we graduated, then we got married in the garden at the Quartermaine's. You really loved that garden in the spring, you used to help your grandmother every year when her roses started coming in."

"Sam I need you to tell me what happened."

"Jase…"

"I need to know."

"You were on your bike coming home one night three days before our second anniversary, when a truck came out of now where and hit you. The paramedics said that you ended up thirty feet from where your bike got hit. They rushed you to general hospital where Noah saved your life, at the time we didn't know how severe your head injury was but they didn't hold out much hope for you. I spent three weeks next to your bed holding your hand and talking to you for hours, the day you finally opened your eyes was the best thing in the world. When you looked at me, I knew that the Jason I fell in love with was no longer there." She paused as she looked at him. "Noah ran tests and when he came in to talk to us he confirmed what I already knew, memory loss, he didn't know if it was permanent or temporary, he said the only thing that we could do was wait. I didn't have time to wait Jase." She dug through her purse pulling out her wallet and handing it to him. "Had I waited any longer he wouldn't be here. I was so stressed out about you not being you, I wasn't taking care of myself. I came into tell you who I was and what we were to each other but your parents were there filling your head with lies about me. You looked me dead in the face with the coldest stare I have ever seen and you told me to go. So I did."

"You just left, taking him with you."

"I did, had I told your parents they wouldn't of believed me. They always thought I was after you for your money, what they didn't know, well they still don't is that I have money, more money than I will ever need."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have believed me over your parents Jase? They were filling your head with lies about me and how I was trying to trap you into a marriage that you didn't want."

"I knew what I wanted or this wouldn't be here." Jason pulled out a picture of him and Sam dancing on there wedding day. "I would kill to remember you and what you mean to me. Its killing me to see you cry having to relive this."

"Jase I relive this every day that I look in to that little boys eyes when he asks where his dad is or why his dad doesn't see him. I have done an amazing job of raising that kid, but don't you for one minute think that I never stopped thinking about you. Every day Carly or Sonny would call or text me telling me how you were doing, I never stopped caring about you, Hell Jason I never took of my wedding rings. I will always love you, and if your in there I need you to fight for your memories back." Sam walked away leaving him standing there holding on to one picture of them and one picture of his son.

"Sam don't go just stay." He said as she kept walking.


	4. Chapter 4

The drive back to Carlys was short, she didn't even know how she got back so fast. She was relieved that Carly was asleep and that she wasn't going to have to tell her anything right now, hopefully she wouldn't have to tell her anything. As she locked the door, she headed up the stairs and in to her room where she saw her little boy sleeping in her bed. She climbed in next to him and pushed his hair back, she saw so much of Jason in him. Even though he never met him, he was always willing to put himself last to help other people. Sam smiled to herself, she had done a pretty good job rising him so far.

* * *

><p>Jason hadn't gotten any sleep, all he could think about was Sam and Blake. He needed to know what happened and what made his "parents" tell him things that weren't true. He needed to know the truth. He needed to know who hit him all those years ago. He needed Carly. Jason sighed as he thought that, he never in a million years thought he would need her to figure out his past. He sighed as he grabbed his keys and heading down to his SUV.<p>

* * *

><p>She watched as Sam took Blake over to her mom's house for a get together since Alexis hadn't seen them in a few years. Carly knew that there was something going on with Sam, but for once she didn't say anything. She knew that when Sam was ready she would tell her. For now she had to get Josslyn ready for her weekend with Jax.<p>

* * *

><p>"SAM! Your finally here." Molly screamed as she ran for Sam.<p>

"Hi molly, you have got to stop getting taller."

"That's what Kristina keeps saying."

"How is Krissy?"

"She's good she loves Yale. She gets A's but what else is new with that."

"You to are both so much better than I ever was with school. Is mom around?"

"Yeah she's in the kitchen waiting for you and Blake, but I on the other hand have to get to school. Hopefully we can hang out this weekend."

"You can bet on that have fun at school."

"Bye aunt Molly."

"Bye Blake have fun with grandma." Molly laughed at calling her mom grandma as she got in to her car.

"Did Molly really just call me grandma?"

"Well mom it is true."

"Yeah but only my little man can call me that, isn't that right?" Alexis said to Blake.

"yep."

"Now why don't we all go inside and out of this chilly weather?"

"Definitely."

"Carly, are you here?"

"I'm in here Jase."

"Where's Josslyn?"

"She's with Jax for the weekend he's taking her to see his mom. Whats up?'

"I need to ask you about what happened before the accident."

"Jase, you should ask Sam."

"I asked her yesterday and she wouldn't tell me."

"You hurt her really bad after you woke up."

"I need to know. Please Carly."

"The day of your accident, she told you that she was pregnant and you were so happy about it, you spent all day with her, then Sonny called you into work and Sam told you to go. After you were hit she got a call from Monica saying you were in the ER, she was sitting on that chair over there. Jase I never saw the look of pain in her eyes until she saw you lying on that hospital bed. That girl didn't know what to do, she was being pulled in every direction, making sure that you were getting the best care possible. She was the one that made all of your medical decisions, she was the one that stayed by your side every minute of every day, she was the one that was willing you to live. The day you opened your eyes was the best day of her life until you asked who she was, that killed her."

"Carly what are you doing?"

"Sam he needs to know."

"You think he needs to know how bad he treated me after his mother told him that I was claming to be his wife and claming to be pregnant with his child. You think he needs to know that she called me a slut and a whore not knowing who the father of my child was? She lied to him knowing that she could play on his emotions at that point, and she did. She got him to turn on me and his child in an instant, and now Blake is to pay for her actions. The only good thing to this is that Monica pushed him away from her as well." Sam looked at Jason.

"Why didn't you tell me Sam?"

"I did tell you I told you every day for a month you just didn't listen, you saw my belly getting bigger, you saw the wedding bands on our hands, there were pictures and everyone told you Jase. You decided to believe your mom. You decided to turn your back on me when all I did was fight for you."

"Sam, I'm going to let you two have your space."

Sam nodded her head and watched her best friend leave the house.

"Sam, I might not remember who I was but I know that you were a big part of it, if I could go back I would. I would give anything back to remember who I was."

"Its not that simple Jase, I cant forget all the things that were said. I have to live with the stares and the rumors of what happened. I loved you with everything I had, and I still do. I have to look at your face everyday, I see your personality in Blake."

"That maybe true but I have to live without you, I had to go through all of this alone you're my wife Sam and you left. I know I told you to go but if you really knew me why did you leave me?"

"You threatened to kill me if I stayed and tried to pass my child of on you. I left to protect him from the man that you were. You might not be angry any more but you were."

"I don't remember the hospital Sam, but what I do remember is us, this feels so right. It feels like I've known you all my life. I don't want to wake up tomorrow wondering if I made the right decision letting you walk away again." Jason walked toward her handing her the picture he found yesterday. "If I didn't love you Sam, then why do I have this?"

* * *

><p>i wasnt sure about this story when i started it.. seems like you guys are enjoying it.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter but don't get to excited I'm going out of the country on Sunday so hopefully i can get another one on here or there wont be another chapter for about 3 weeks.

* * *

><p>Sam's jaw hit the ground, there was the first picture that they had ever had taken. It was by far her favorite one from when they were teens. She couldn't believe that he still had it.<p>

"I thought you burned all of our pictures."

"I tried, but I couldn't bare the thought of doing it. Every other picture from when I was a Quartermain is gone but every one of me and you is still intact." He sighed. "I wish I could remember what happened and I am sorry for what I said to you that day."

"Jase…"

"Sam, they took advantage of my memory loss, and you gave me my space because you know that I hate hospitals, but you shouldn't have left. Sam something deep inside of me tells me that I love you with everything I have, and that were meant to be together. I cant be the only one trying to fight for us."

"Jase I have fought for you everyday since your accident I was the one that was willing you to survive when everyone else gave up hope. I was the one that made the decision to give you the surgery and give you a fighting chance while your family was against it. They were willing to let you die, so don't tell me you're the only one fighting for us." Jason had walked toward her and grabbed her pulling her into a kiss. He felt her relax immediately and they both felt like they belonged there. He couldn't help but love how she fit into his arms perfectly. When they pulled apart neither one of them moved.

"I have been waiting for that feeling again."

"Sam, there is something still here, I want it back, I hope you want it back." He up his hand in his front pocket and pulled it back out. "I also found this."

* * *

><p>Carly drove to Alexis's and couldn't believe that she was here to pick up Sam's son, when she knocked on the door and Alexis opened it the woman's smile faded.<p>

"What do you want Carly?"

"I'm here to get Blake."

"I thought Sam was going to come get him."

"Something came up and it needed her attention and since it is now late I am here to help her out."

"Some thing more important than her son, I knew that she shouldn't of had him at such a young age, I don't see why she just wouldn't let him stay here."

"He barely knows you, in the past five years you've only seen him twice. So I wouldn't blame Sam for not letting him stay over the night ad maybe the reason you don't know him is because of your nasty attitude. Now if you don't mind I would like to take my god son home." Alexis rolled her eyes and went to grab Blake and his things.

"Aunt Carly!"

"Hey buddy are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Say bye to grandma."

"Bye grandma." Blake yelled as he ran toward Carly's SUV.

"Yeah Alexis he really wants to stay with you."

"Go to hell Carly, maybe if Sam didn't isolate her self then he would want to stay here."

"And maybe had you not hit Jason and lied about it they would still be together." Alexis's face went white. "Yeah I know all about it. The only question is does Sam know or doesn't she?" With that Carly smiled and walked away knowing that she was about to shatter Alexis's world.

* * *

><p>Sam sat on the couch, Jason had left ten minutes before and all she could think about was there kiss, it was so much more passionate than before. She loved the feel of being in his arms and couldn't wait to be back in to them, but she was going to have to take it slow.<p>

"Mommy."

"Hey buddy have fun at grandmas?"

"Not really, shes boring."

"Blake that's not nice." Sam said as she laughed. "Are you alright Carly?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Blake can you go upstairs and get your pj's on and brush your teeth?" Blake nodded at his mothers request and was up the stairs in less than a minute. Sam then turned to Carly. "I know your lying. What happened?"

"Alexis was running her mouth about you. Saying that you should of come get him or let him stay the night, and the fact that you shouldn't of had him at a young age."

"I was 20 when I had him, I might have been young but if I didn't have him then, he wouldn't be here now. And my mother has no right saying I shouldn't of had him. She had me at 16."

"Sam, what happened with Jason.?"

"We talked about us and that he felt like he was the only one fighting for us, and then he kissed me. Then he handed me my rings." Sam held her palm up.

"I thought he got rid of everything that had to do with you two."

"Apparently he said that something wouldn't let him, but everything that had to do with the Quartermain's is gone. I cant just pick up were we left off, he still doesn't remember and I have to think about Blake, what do I do?


	6. Chapter 6

"What do I do Carly? One minute I'm on the verge of getting our divorce papers and the next he started to remember, I just don't know what to do. God Carly what do I do?"

"I cant answer that Sam. Ultimately its your decision." Carly sat down next to her.

Sam turned her rings over in her hand and looked at Carly. "What would you do?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. As long as I've known you, you and Jason have always had a connection. He was never happier than when he was with you, I always thought that you guys would be together for ever. Then one accident happens and he is a completely different person. Sam, he's trying to come back to you. Give him a chance to be who he was."

Sam sighed. "When I told my mom I was pregnant she wasn't happy, she thought that when me and Jason decided to get married that we were to young, she didn't trust him, and then I got pregnant. When we told his parents they thought I was trying to trap him. I wasn't ready for a baby, Jason was the one who wanted to start a family earlier than we had originally planned. He was so excited when we found out, and I have to admit I was to. I shouldn't have told her, I should of never said a word until it was noticeable."

"What are you taking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know, I know that my mom hit him. Which is a big part of the reason that I just left, the other part was because Jason told me to go."

"And you let her get away with it?"

"I didn't let her get away with anything. There is no physical evidence that she was involved." Sam got up from the couch. "They've been investigating it since the accident, but since Jason cant remember, there is a good chance that no charges will ever be filed. Don't look at me like that, I don't have evidence to prove she hit him, I was in the hospital the entire time he was in there unconscious."

"I swear she is going to pay for what she did."

"Don't you think that I want her to pay for what she did? She took my family away, she turned my husband in to someone I don't know, she took my sons father away from him. She took one of the best things that I have ever had away because she thought I was going to be in the car." She took a deep breath. "Yeah Carly my mom thought I was going to be in the car and she was going to try to kill my baby. That's why she doesn't know him, that's why Kristina and Molly are the only ones I let watch him if he goes over there. So trust me I want her to rot in a jail cell but there isn't any connection to her on that night."

* * *

><p>"<em>Sam maybe you should sit down and rest." Jason had said to his new wife of only six months as she walked in the door<em>

"_Jase…" Sam took a breath and wiped her eyes, as Jason walked toward her pulling her into a hug._

"_Sam why are you crying? Is there something wrong?" Jason asked as he put a kiss in her hair._

"_No, nothing is wrong. It's just…uh…oh god Jase, I'm… I mean were…were pregnant." She looked at him and saw all the worry he had gone and in its replace was pure happiness. _

"_Are you kidding me right now?"_

"_No, here look for your self." She smiled as she handed him the ultrasound. _

* * *

><p>Jason's eyes flew open and he had to catch his breath, it had been so real and he knew that it had been. He could see every detail of her, he could still remember where her tears fell as she walked through the door, and her smile. God he thought he would never remember that smile. He looked to his left and knew that in that she was just getting up, and he couldn't wait for the day she would be lying next to him again.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam had woken up with a smile on her face. After her and Carly staying up until after one in the morning she was surprised that she was up before nine. As she sat up she knew that she needed to get moving Carly was taking Morgan on a ski trip with Josslyn and had told Blake he could go. After her shower she had up on her blue skinny jeans with her knee high black boots and a white sweater, she had just let her hair fall down. She could hear Blake laughing at Morgan and she couldn't help but smile at herself, knowing that Carly was waiting for Sam to say good bye to Blake made Sam finally walk down the stairs.<p>

"Mommy your finally up."

"Blake you know that you are allowed to come in my room and wake me up."

"Aunt Carly told me not to wake you."

"Oh she did? I wonder why she would do such a nice thing like that."

"Sam, all I said was that mommy was up late and needed sleep."

"Sure you did Carly. Don't let my boy get hurt or I'll have to hurt you."

"Oh I'm so scared! I'll be shaking in my boots the whole time."

"Carly you hate skiing so you'll be shaking the whole time. Alright Blake you have fun and listen to your Aunt, no sweets before bed and make sure you brush your teeth everyday. Okay?"

"Ok, I will mom. I love you." Blake gave Sam a hug and a kiss.

"Love you to. And Carly I'm serious about the sweets before bed."

"Okay. I hope you and Jason talk this out."

"Me to." Sam grabbed her purse and followed Blake to the car and waving good bye before she jumped into hers and left the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the long wait, its been a crazy few weeks. i have a few ideas for the next chapter so hopefully it'll be up in a few days. <strong>

please review


	7. Chapter 7

Sam had taken a deep breath as she sat in her SUV, it had taken her twenty minutes to get here, and now she didn't know if she should get out of her SUV or drive back home. She couldn't even remember the drive over here, but she had come here for a reason and she needed to know what came next for them. So with that she opened the door and walked across the in ground parking lot and pressed the up button, once the elevator opened she hit the PH button. As the doors of the elevator closed, so did her eyes and she took a deep slow breath in and exhaled slowly knowing that her life was forever about to change.

* * *

><p>After he had woken up Jason had went and looked through his pictures, and to his amazement he could remember bits and pieces of his past. Nothing much but just little sentences or flashes of important days, he was just happy he could remember. Jason had gotten off the couch and put the box in one of his drawers of his desk and grabbed his key. When he opened his door he didn't expect what he saw, but what he saw made him smile from ear to ear.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aunt Carly, do you think I'll ever know my dad?" Blake had asked when they got out of the car.<p>

"I do."

"Why don't I know him now?"

"Blake." Carly had gotten down to his level. "You know that your dad was in a car accident and that he hit his head right?" Blake nodded. "Well your dad needed time to get better, and your mommy needed to give him some space."

"Is he getting better yet?"

"He gets better a little bit more every day, but he cant remember much, so its best that we don't force him to remember."

"Do you think I can make him a card and have momma give it to him?"

"I think we can do that. How about you can make it tomorrow and when we get home you can show mommy and ask her to give it to him. Sound good?"

"Yeah." Blake had seemed pleased with that answer and he ran away chasing after Morgan.

Carly took a deep breath and new that the thoughtfulness Blake had came from Jason, Sam had always put people first to but there was just a way Blake said things that made him sound like Jason. She knew that once Blake met Jason he wouldn't be disappointed he would have a great dad.

* * *

><p>"Oh um are you leaving?"<p>

"No actually I was coming to see you."

"Small world." Sam said.

"Come in." Jason took a step backwards. "So what brings you here?"

"Jase this does not have to be awkward so take a deep breath and relax." He did as Sam said and immediately felt relaxed. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"The reason I'm here is to give you these." She handed him her rings.

"Don't you want them?" Sam saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Of course I do why would you think that?"

"Then why hand them to me?"

"I told you the day before we got married that once my rings were on…"

"That I would be the only one to ever put them back on if they were taken off in a unloving way." Jason had looked at her face and saw the shock.

"How do you know that?"

"You were standing on the first step with your over night bag by your feet, and I was right in front of you. We were talking about how that night was going to be the longest night we had ever had apart. You slid your engagement ring off and handed it to me telling me that I was the only person who would ever be allowed to put it on your finger." Jason had walked towards her and wiped away a tear that had fallen. "I might not know everything that has happened but I am starting to remember. I know that if I have to spend the rest of my life waiting for you to give me a chance to be the husband that you deserve I'll wait."

"I don't want to wait Jase, I want this to last forever like we promised. One night changed that so many years ago, and I have had to tell our son about you through pictures and memories, he deserves to have us together, he deserves to know his father, and I deserve to wake up every morning with you next to me." Sam had grabbed Jason's left hand and noticed for the first time his wedding ring. "How did you get this?"

Jason had let out a half chuckle. "Its not the same one, but Carly had one made to match the first one. The one you gave me is upstairs in four pieces, it couldn't be fixed."

Sam ran her fingers over the ring and his hand, she felt how their hands joined perfectly. She could feel the roughness of his hands and the softness of them. When she looked up she could see his love for her in his eyes and smiled, she never thought she would see that look ever again. "Jase."

He never let her finish he pulled her face to his and kissed her hard, he felt her relax and return his kiss. When he pulled away she moaned softly with a protest. "Sam, I do love you." He grabbed her left hand and slid her engagement ring on then her wedding band. "Hopefully I'll never have to slide these back on."

"Hopefully. I love you Jase, I never stopped. Even when I left and people were telling me to divorce you I could never bring myself to do it, I could never bring myself into changing my name back, and I couldn't bare the thought of bringing your son into the world and him not having your name."

"We are going to have a lot of time to talk about what happened, and a lot of time for me to get to know my son. As for right now I just want you." Jason pulled her back to him and kissed her, feeling her smile against his lips made him want her that much more. He left her tongue brush against his lips and he immediately allowed her access. He slid his hands over her shoulders and inside her coat sliding it off of her. "Sam are you sure you want to do this?"

"Jase I want nothing more right now that to be able to make love to my husband." He smiled at her answer and picked her up carrying her to what was their room.

* * *

><p>Well there is chapter 7. not so sure on how this one played out but i think you all should be pleased with it... getting ready to work the next five days so not sure when ill have time to write but please review and tell me your ideas.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Okay sorry about the long wait a lot has come up. But here is the new chapter, since I haven't written in so long there is a new time line its basically when sam got pregnant I changed it from six months into there marriage to right up until the accident.

* * *

><p><em>Jason stood on the top stair and watched as Sam stood looking out of there penthouse balcony, he couldn't believe that they had gotten married a few days ago. He knew that she didn't hear him come down, when he walked up behind her she jumped but relaxed when she knew it was him.<em>

"_Damn it Jason you scared the hell out of me."_

"_Sorry baby, but you know I cant sleep with out you." Jason said breathing in her vanilla scent spreading kisses on her neck._

"_I was watching the storm come in. They said were supposed to get a lot if snow, we could be snowed in for days." Sam dug her nails in to the back of Jason's neck keeping his head in place. "We were lucky that your grandmothers garden bloomed or we would have been married in a court house."_

"_True, but trust me my grandmother loved you so I'm sure she held off this last storm, here's an idea, lets try to start a family."_

"_Now there's a good idea."_

* * *

><p><em>Sam stretched out on her side of the bed noticing Jason was already up, she smiled to her self grabbing his black tee and her panties, it had been almost two years since they had been married and it was still like they were in there honeymoon stage and she was perfectly fine with it. She ran a brush through her hair before she went downstairs, she noticed Jason in the kitchen. He was standing over the stove making breakfast, she didn't always agree with his career choice but she had to admit his body had gotten a million times better since he started working for Sonny. Don't get her wrong Jason had always had a nice body but he was way more defined. <em>

"_You know that its not nice to stare."_

"_You stare at me all the time."_

"_Well in that case do you see something you like?" Jason asked with a smirk._

"_Depends on if you see something you like."_

"_Is that supposed to be a trick question?" Jason turned off the stove and drove for Sam. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, grabbing her ass he stopped. "Babe what's this.?" _

"_That would be the pregnancy test I took this morning, and since I don't have pockets I slipped it into the waist of my panties." She looked Jason in the eye. "Look at it." _

* * *

><p>Jason had woken up at her request and felt her next to him, when he looked at the clock he couldn't believe that he had slept that late. He knew that she was the reason he has slept so well. He had laid there watching her sleep for a few minutes then brushed her hair out of her face kissing her for head. Not wanting to wake her he slid out of bed and threw on boxers and a pair of sweats leaving his black tee for her. Making his way down stairs he saw Elizabeth standing in his living room, staring at all the clothes that were taken off down there.<p>

"What's going on Jason?"

"What are you doing here?"

"You never went to Jake's last night and I got worried." She took a step toward him.

"Leave."

"But Jason…"

"No go we will never be what you want, I have never had any feelings toward you but that has never stopped you. I know what I want and you are not it."

"You mean that lying slut that calls her self your wife is back?"

"Don't you ever call her that. She wasn't the one that was lying it was every one in my family and you."

"When she breaks your heart again you know where I'll be." Jason had slammed the door hoping he didn't wake Sam he began to pick up clothes and took them upstairs.

"What did the saint want?" Sam asked walking out of the bathroom

"You heard?" He had set the clothes down on his bed.

"It was kinda hard not to hear."

"Usually I go to the bar on Tuesday nights and she is always there but I had other more important plans last night." Jason pulled her in for a kiss and she froze. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry but I have to ask. Have you…ever…"

"With anyone else? No I haven't and I'm hoping you haven't either." When she shook her head no he felt relieved. "Even though I was so confused after everything I had made a vow to you that I would never cheat, even though we were together we were still married."

"I felt the same way Jase. By the way how did she get in here?"

"I have no idea. I never allowed her here before, the only people with keys are me, Carly and you. Speaking of Carly does she know you're here?"

"Actually she took Blake, Morgan and Josslyn to a ski resort. I'm surprised that she hasn't called here yet."

"When do I get to meet Blake?"

"When he gets back. In the mean time we have a lot to talk about. Like do you want us back here are we going to take this slow do we just pick up where we left off?"

"We do all of that and find out what happened the night of my accident and why my family would want to push you away."

* * *

><p>Not feeling this chapter but its been four months so i need to get back in to the grove of things let me know what you think.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

It had been two weeks since Sam had come back to Jason and in those two weeks he could remember most of what happened in the hospital. It was like her being there was making him remember, he couldn't believe the way that he talked to her. He was grateful she was there to help fill in the blanks but he could see the pain in her eyes having to relive all the nasty things he had said. They had fallen in to a quick and easy routine, it was just perfect like nothing had ever happened.

"Jase come on Carly will be home in less than an hour."

"Are you sure you want me to come with you?"

"Of course, he's going to have a lot of things to ask you and your going to need to be there to answer them."

"How could he possibly have more questions he never stops asking them when he's on the phone."

"Jase he's four he asks a lot of questions you need to get used to it." Sam smiled.

"If I have to." he laughed.

"Are you nervous?"

"I'm about to meet my son for the first time in four years, yeah I am a little nervous."

"Don't worry he's going to love you just as much as I do." She walked up and hugged him. "Come on lets go get our boy."

* * *

><p>"Alright guys don't make a mess Blake your mom should be here in a few minutes so don't unpack anything. And Morgan I mean it don't get anything out your going to your dad's once Blake leaves."<p>

"Alright mom I heard you."

"Sounds like you need a break from the kids Carly."

"Well Sam its not all the kids its just Morgan I swear he is more like Sonny every day which scares me, what if he's bi-polar like him?"

"Kristina isn't bi-polar so there is hope that he wont be bi-polar either. Your just going to have to keep an eye on him. On a happier note how was the ski trip?"

"It was good. Blake is a natural and Josslyn tried but she wasn't getting the hang of it but she did love spending time with Jax. And Morgan I couldn't keep my eye on him, always running off."

"He'll come around, you know Michael was the same way when he was that age…"

"MOMMY!" Blake had taken a running leap at Sam.

"Hey baby, did you have fun with your Aunt Carly?"

"Yeah she was so funny to watch she couldn't stand with out falling."

"Blake that's not nice." Sam warned.

"Its alright Sam I couldn't stand if my life depended on it."

"I've been telling you that for years." Carly jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Hey Jase."

"Ok Blake lets go get the rest of your stuff while Carly and Jason talk ok?" Blake nodded watching Jason making sure he didn't leave.

"I'm not going anywhere okay buddy?" Jason bent down.

"Promise?"

"I promise, now go help your momma pack and you can see your new room. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good." Sam and Blake headed off toward there bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Your going to be just fine with him Jase I know it."<p>

"I know but I still feel so guilty. While you were gone me and Sam did a lot of talking and a lot of my memory had come back, its just she has to relive all those feelings and emotions."

"But now you know that all the things me and Sonny have been telling you for years are the truth. You get a second chance to be with the one person who gets you more than I do. You get to wake up with her and your son from this moment on every day, he is the best little boy Jase and he will love you just like you already love him. She will never leave you again, she has already seen you at your worst, and she deserves the best from you. And I know that you'll give it to her."

"I'm afraid that one day she'll wake up and wont want to be with me anymore because of all the pain. We have a lot of work to still do in our relationship and I have four years of stuff I missed out on with Blake. I just feel happier when shes around I feel more relaxed."

"She always made you feel that way. The first day of school in ninth grade after me and her came back from California, I knew that you were in love with her probably before you realized that you were in love with her. Over the summer Sam became this gorgeous girl, hell I was envious of her because I knew she would get you. I know Sam, you are the only man she will ever love."

"When I saw both of you for the first time at school that year, I saw you guys as girls for the first time. It was that moment I knew I would do anything for her."

"And you will, once they pack the rest of there stuff Jase, your going home with your family the one thing I have wanted for you for so long. Its back and you will be fine. Jase, we are human and were bound to make mistakes and mess up, you already got all that out of the way, now go get your wife and son and take them home."

* * *

><p>Jason had walked up the stairs and down the hall to the room Sam and Blake stayed in. He had heard them talking down the hall and loved how Sam would laugh at something Blake said, it brought a smile to his face. The little boy looked so much like him, his hair, his eyes, even is facial expressions.<p>

"Earth to Jason."

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you could get the clothes out of the top drawer and hand them to me."

"Yeah babe. Here you go."

"Thank you."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah Blake what's your question?"

"Are you all better now?"

"I'm getting better buddy."

"Oh. Your not going to go any where this time are you?"

"No Blake I'm not going any where this time." Jason had sat on the bed and put Blake in his lap. "Last time I was really sick and I said things that hurt your mom so I had to let her go to get better. When I started getting better your aunt Carly had your mom come home, and I am really happy she did because I get to see you and get to know you." Blake nodded. "I promise I'm not going to leave you or your mom."

"It's okay Blake, he always keeps his promises." Sam said. "Now do you want to see your new room?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>hope you all like it. i think im getting back in to the grove.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

_They had been sitting in the car for over an hour waiting, and it was killing her. It was killing her to know that this was the last thing she could do to make sure her daughter would be living a normal happy life. She would move on and forget the mistake of a husband that she married, luckily she would get out of this marriage with out a baby. Sam had told her that Jason wanted a family right away but she was trying to postpone it so his family wouldn't think that she was only in it for the money. Even though Sam had more money than she knew what to do with, they had always thought she wanted Jason's. Looking at the man sitting in the car with her she was starting to have second thoughts on doing this, yes Sam wouldn't be with Jason so she wouldn't have to worry about that, but the aftermath of this would cost her everything._

"_We have to do this." The man said._

"_I don't think I can, I hate him but I can't do this, I cant have her hate me."_

"_Alexis you don't have a say in the matter anymore you want him out of her life and that's why you came to me, and we need to make it look like an accident, Jason never crashes his bike it has to look real. There going to ask us where you were going and what happened. This is going to be easy."_

"_She is going to hate me for the rest of her life for doing this."_

"_She'll never know that this was planned and one day when she's over him she'll realize that him dying was for the best. Besides you never wanted her with him."_

"_I know that but why do you care so much about her?"_

"_She's your daughter and I care about you, and the next thing you know he'll end up getting her pregnant and then she's stuck with him for the rest of her life. Besides your not going to remember this." The man had stuck a needle in to her neck while she tried to fight him off. It was no use he was just plan stronger. Laughing to him self he knew that his would be easier than he had planned and once Jason Morgan was out of her life he would finally get his Samantha._

Alexis had woken up again for the fifth straight night in a row with the exact same dream she knew half of it was real but the ending was never the same, always a different man, always a different ending. She didn't know what was worse, the fact that Sam had gotten back together with Jason or the fact that she allowed Blake into his life. She knew it was only a matter of time before something bad had happened to that little boy, yes she didn't have the greatest relationship with him and it was her fault. She put the plan in to action when she suggested the accident but she didn't have a choice, it was the only way to keep Sam safe. Had she known that Sam was pregnant she never would of let him talk her in to letting him crash her car. Every child deserved to know its father, because of her Sam didn't know her father she had to do the right thing to keep her safe and all it did was drive her into the arms, once again to Jason Morgan.

She should of thought about the after math and the possibility that Jason would survive, that man could survive anything that you put in front of him. She should of thought about how hurt and crushed Sam would be, but she didn't she had torn one of the most important people out of her life by making one bad decision, a decision that she deeply regretted and wished she could take back. She really wished that she could remember all the details of that horrible day, she had to prove to her daughter that she wasn't this evil woman. She had to remember how she went from being the passenger seat to the drivers seat.

* * *

><p>"You said that he wouldn't remember."<p>

_"He wasn't supposed to Elizabeth, he is supposed to be with you."_

"That's the problem I was all over him for four years once Sam left and I got no where, and trust me its not hard for me to get into a mans bed."

_"You just need to try harder."_

"How the hell am I supposed to do that when he's back with that whore of a wife and that bastard of a child."

_"I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO DRUG HIM GET HIM AWAY FROM SAM SHE IS MINE."_

"Why cant you just make your move now?"

_"Patients my dear, it'll all work out in due time."_

* * *

><p>"Is he out?" Sam had asked Jason as he walked into there room.<p>

"Yeah, he went down about twenty minutes ago but I was just watching him."

"Your always doing that to me so its only normal that you would do that to him."

"I was just memorizing his face, he looks a lot like you." Jason crawled into bed.

"Really Jase he is your twin, I don't see any of me in that boys face."

"Do you think that he's happy here?"

"I know he's happy, you can see it in his face and his eyes. Especially when your in the room. He's always wondered what it would be like to be around you and have you near him. You are a natural when it comes to this dad stuff your great with him."

"What about you are you happy here?"

"Jason I'm only going to say this once so listen. If I wasn't happy here I wouldn't have come here when Carly called. I wouldn't have let you any where near Blake, but because of what happened I gave us a second chance and I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here." Sam pulled him down for a kiss.

"Sam, I love you and I want you to know that if any time you decide that I'm not what you want anymore let me know."

"I have loved you since I was a kid, I don't ever plan on changing my mind about you. You are the love of my life and the father of my child. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>three chapters in three days. looks like im getting through my depression. sorry for the long wait those of you that have stuck around lost my job of five years and this is really helping me.<p>

thank you jasonandsam44, GHJaSam4Ever love all of your comments and to carolm363 glad you love my story.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay guys bear with me here I'm typing this while working so I don't have internet access to make sure time is lined up right. But by the time you all get this, ill be home, and for some reason my story didn't save last time on my laptop.**

* * *

><p>He could hear the sound of tires screeching and the crunching of metal from the car on car crash in his head. He could feel his body hit the steering wheel and the snap of the seat belt as it locked, the feel of the air bag as it deployed. The loud crunch that his jaw made and the snap of his head. He had seen a person get out of the other car and peer in to the passenger window to survey the damage, but the person smiled and Jason gave in to the darkness.<p>

He had bolted straight up in bed, practically throwing a very peaceful Sam across their bed making her yell in her sleep.

"Jason what the hell?" a very tired and now cranky Sam practically yelled.

"Baby I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Jason asked as he looked her over making sure he didn't cause any damage.

"Yeah I'm fine, but what was that all about?"

"The crash."

"What crash?"

"The car crash, I remember seeing Alexis's car hit ours." Jason paused to look at Sam seeing the pain in her eyes. "I could feel the seatbelt lock, the air bag it my face, the sound of metal on metal. It was just so real." He ran his hands over his face and up threw his hair.

"Jase, don't push the memories they'll come back."

"That's not all Sam, some one got out of the car and looked in the window."

"That's not at all possible Jason, Alexis was unconscious and had a seat

belt on she didn't leave the car."

"It wasn't your mother."

"What do you mean? There was no one else with her in the car."

"All that I remember was that it was a man."

"Are you sure because no one else claimed to see a man at the accident site until the police came and the firefighters cut you out of the car." Sam asked reassuring him with a hand on his back.

Jason paused for a moment before he answered. "I'm not sure, it was so real I'm sure that was the accident. I'm telling you that there was a man staring at me through the passenger side window I just cant remember his face." starting to get frustrated he sighs loudly.

"Jase look at me, take a deep breath. You know what Patrick said about you letting your anger get the best of you. You have made a lot of progress over the last eight months, don't force your self to remember."

"I know, its just I want to remember all of it not just bits and pieces."

"Look on the bright side, your memory is coming back maybe not as quick as you want it to but it is. I mean you remembered when I had you try octopus for the…first…time." Sam barley finishes her sentence before she starts laughing.

"Yeah that's true, I still cant see how you can eat that. Its nasty."

"No matter how nasty you think it is, I can always get you to try it." Sam leans in and kisses him.

"Don't tell anyone that though."

"What the fact that I can make you do things you don't want or that you'll do them because you love me?"

"The fact that I do things I don't want." Jason said pulling Sam back into his side as he laid back down.

"Don't throw me this time." Sam said with a chuckle snuggling back into Jason side.

* * *

><p>Even though Blake was five he was a very smart little boy, always waiting and thinking through whatever he did. Especially when it came to waking up his mother, you did not want to do that. She was not a morning person, but Blake he was, he had gotten that from his father. Even waking up from a nightmare had him rethinking running in to his parents room. Luckily he didn't have to wake her up, once he had gotten to his feet his dad opened there door and started walking down the hallway.<p>

"Daddy."

"Why are you up buddy?" Jason knew the answer before he got down to his sons bed.

"Bad dream."

"Its alright now buddy, you want to tell me what happened?"

"It was nana."

"What did nana do?"

"She was crying into the phone." Jason looked at his son knowing that the boy couldn't lie, thankful that he couldn't lie. "She was saying this is your fault, all your fault. Then she saw me and I ran."

"Hey its alright." Jason scooped him up and walked across the hall. "Here lay with mommy while I make a call okay?" laying his son next to Sam he saw her reach for him in her sleep making him smile. "Now go back to sleep its still early." he whispered the last sentence. Closing his bedroom door Jason made his way down the hall and down the stairs before pulling his cell out of the pocket of his sweat pants.

"Hey Bernie, yeah I know its early but I need all the information on my car accident…Yeah police records, witness statements, all of it. No don't worry about surveillance I'll have Spinelli get that…Yeah thanks." Hanging up with Bernie he then called his…hard to believe it but best friend.

"Spinelli, I need you to get up and look for all video footage of anything you can find or dig up on the night of my accident…yeah I know it was five and a half years ago…I know, but I need it something isn't right about that night."

Hanging up he went and sat on the couch thinking about the dream and how real it all was to him, he knew in the pit of his stomach that bits and pieces were missing and he needed to know what it was.

* * *

><p>"Your late."<p>

"You try getting two little boys up and in the car at 4am while being six months pregnant, thanks to you." she snapped.

"I wasn't the one begging for a little male attention." he smirked.

"No you were the one to busy to get in me that you didn't put a condom on or pull out, this was not part of the plan. How is he supposed to want me when I'm as big as a house?"

"Maybe if you had seduced him when you were supposed to it, maybe it would be his baby you would be carrying rather than mine."

"How in the hell was I supposed to seduce him if Sam and that brat never leave him alone. You were supposed to take care of them with that accident happened."

"She was supposed to be in the car, on the way to meet her mother and me but she asked him to run to the store. Which I had to find out the hard way and with a busted shoulder. Not only did I destroy a perfectly good car and mess up my shoulder I had to drag an unconscious Alexis to the driver seat and buckle her in. You try that."

"Don't get that nasty attitude with me, I had nothing to do with her not being in the car. I had enough on my plate with dealing with Lucky and cam and being pregnant with Jake…(AN in this story he's Lucky's Jason and Elizabeth have no history.) Besides weren't your "men" supposed to be tracking every move they were making?"

"How do you think I knew she was pregnant before he did. I had her out of his life for four years and in those years he wouldn't come near you no matter what you did. You just didn't try hard enough."

"I didn't try hard enough are you kidding me. I went to Jake's bar every night, I got him drunk every night I hit on him every night wearing clothes that most strippers and hookers wouldn't wear. He wouldn't touch me. All I did was hit on him. What was I supposed to do drug him?"

"If it would of helped then yes, because you would be in his bed with him having his child not mine, and I would have her."

"What makes you think that once she found out about me and Jason that she would go crawling to you?"

"Don't you know that all step children need a loving father to come to when there heart broken?"

"You're a pig. Besides your plan had to now wait until this." she points to her belly. "is born do you want a say its name?"

"No, that baby is all yours."

"Fuck you." Elizabeth says as she walks away

"You've already done that more than once."

* * *

><p>hope you all enjoyed this chapter...next chapter is half way done not sure when itll be up yet.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay guys longer chapter yet. Working on the next one right now. Read and review. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Sam can I ask you a question?" Jason asked a bit nervously. <em>

"_You just did Jason." Sam smiled and laughed._

"_Yeah I guess your right, umm but really I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie on Friday as a…you know…a date?" She couldn't believe he was asking her out. They had been friends forever…but he did get really hot over summer break._

"_I would but I have plans with Carly but..."_

"_Oh that's okay then some other time." Jason walked away embarrassed that he had even asked._

"_Jason wait." He had turned back around to see Sam walking towards him. "I said I was busy Friday but you didn't let me finish."_

"_Oh I'm sorry."_

"_I do have plans Friday but I am free Saturday."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah so if you want we can go on our date then."_

"_Yeah that sounds good. I'll pick you up at 7?"_

"_Sounds good. See you Saturday." _

_Sam flashed him one more smile before she walked towards Carly. He knew with out a doubt that Carly would know they had a date in less than five minutes, those two could not keep anything from each other_.

He was jerked awake by Sam sitting on the edge of the couch. "Jase baby wake up."

"What time is it?" he leaned forward giving her a quick kiss.

"Its almost eleven, you didn't even flinch as Blake ran through here like a mad man before I took him to school."

"It was my day to take him wasn't it?"

"Jase its fine you needed some sleep, you haven't been sleeping very well these last few nights, by the way were you up when Blake crawled in?""Yeah you just fell back to sleep, I was already awake I needed to make some calls and he was sitting on his bed with his thinking face on. He said he had a bad dream so I put him in with you."

"Did he saw what it was about?""If I tell you, you cant say anything…deal?" Sam nodded her head yes. "He said it was about your mom crying into the phone saying "This is all your fault all your fault." then she saw Blake and he ran. And that was it. Sam stop thinking. I've already got Bernie and Spinelli working on it. There digging really deep in to the accident I know its five and a half years old but I need to know."

"I understand, and I promise I wont say anything unless you say I can or need me."

"Wow you agreed to that pretty easily."

"Yeah well I trust you and I knew you would never drop it." She teased.

"What am I gonna do with you?" He smirked pulling her down to him.

"I think I need to be taught a lesson." She giggled as he picked her up and carried her to their room.

* * *

><p>Carly had been at the hospital all morning about another charity event that her and Sonny were throwing. It was normal for them to give back to the hospital that had taken care of everyone she loved and made sure that they were here to enjoy there lives. People had been good to her here for the most part except when she couldn't get her way but she understood that there were rules in place for a reason but Carly wasn't one to follow rules.<p>

"Oh sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Its fine Carly, hows the charity event coming along?"

"Its good Robin, you and Patrick coming?"

"As far as I know we are. My mom's in town so she'll watch Emma."

"That's good I'll definitely count you two in then. Has Jason been in lately?"

"OK Carly this is all I'm going to say. He came in, he's starting to remember more from right before the accident like growing up and high school. He might even remember some of the things from the wedding but I'm not sure Patrick doesn't need to know all the memories. Why don't you just go see him?"

"He is trying to push me away since I was really pushing him to remember so we haven't talked in a while. I don't blame him I was pretty pushy, hell I had to threaten Sam to come back."

"That might have been the best thing for him. Don't look at me like that I can agree with you once in a while. Since Sam's been here he's pulling out of whatever funk he was in."

* * *

><p>"Daddy."<p>

"Hey Blake how was school?"

"It was good, we had a glue fight in art."

"You were throwing glue?"

"Yep."

"Your mother is going to love that." Jason buckled Blake in to his booster.

"When do I get out of this seat?"

"You have to be a little taller and weigh a little more before I can convince your mom to let you out of that. Speaking of you mom. Hey babe whats up?"

"Carly just called asking if we were still planning on going to the charity event next weekend, I told her that I would have to double check with you."

"Call her back and tell her yes. Its for Michael and I already planned on giving a donation."

"Okay, I have to run to the office really quick and talk to Maxie some crisis or something I'm not really sure. But all I know was that it's urgent to her so I wont be home till about six."

"Sounds good let me know if you need anything and I'll be there. By the way out son decided to get into a glue fight at school."

"Tell me its not all over him."

"No it just looks like its in his hair and on his clothes."

"Well put what he's wearing by the washer and I'll get it when I get home. Even though it'll probably get thrown out. Ok baby I'm here so I'll talk to you when I get home, love you."

"Love you to, bye. So do you want to get a burger from Kelly's?"

"Can I get cookies to?"

"Don't tell your mom."

"You know your going to bring her some home." Blake whispered and Jason laughed.

* * *

><p>"Spinelli what was so important?"<p>

"Did you tell Jason you were coming?"

"No I told him I was with Maxie and I called her and she'll go with it. What did you find?"

"It's not good Sam. I don't know how Jason is going to react to this and I'm not sure I can tell him."

"Tell me. I'll tell him."

"I'd rather show you." He turned his laptop around and her jaw hit the floor. "That was my reaction. All the phone calls, emails, texts, and video footage of the accident. He was right there was another person there besides your mom. But the biggest shocker is this." he pulled out a separate file and handed it to her.

"He is going to kill her when he sees this.""No he wont its your mom."

"She deserves to die for what she did."

"Fair Samantha please just breathe. Read through all of this before you decide her fate."

"I wont make any promises Spinelli. But I will read all of this with Jason. You did a great job getting this."

"Will stone cold be upset for telling you?"

"I have to tell him about all of this. I'll see you tomorrow." With that Sam walked out of the office grabbing her computer that Spinelli had sent the evidence to. This was going to be a long night.


	13. Chapter 13

Blake and Jason had been in the living room playing with his toys when Sam finally walked in the door. She was still trying to make sense of what she was shown and trying to figure out a way to show her husband.

"Mommy."

"Hey sweetie how was your day?"

"Good, got in to a glue fight but daddy got me all cleaned up and even helped with my home work."

"Wow sounds like a good day."

"And then he got you these." Blake came back to her with a box of chocolate chip cookies.

"He's a good daddy isn't he?" Sam asked her son as she reached in and got one.

"The best."

"Why don't you take one of these and go across the hall to play with Morgan for a little bit."

"Okay mom."

"Have Milo watch you." She finally let out a breath when Jason walked up behind her pulling her into a hug.

"What happened with Maxie that has you so tense?"

"I wasn't with Maxie, Jase. You need to sit down."

"Okay now I'm scared." He sat down on the couch.

"First of all. I know I said I wouldn't get involved with this whole accident thing but Spinelli called me earlier and I met up with him at the office after I called you. I feel bad about lying to you but he didn't know how to tell you this." She took a deep breath and grabbed his hand. "You have to promise me right now that you will not get off this couch and you will sit here while we go through all of this, and you cant tell because you'll scare our son." Sam let go of his hand and grabbed her computer loading it up.

"Okay I promise just tell me."

"This is what was found today." Jason's eyes went black as he looked at the screen.

"That son of a bitch. I want him dead now."

"Jase there's more. My mom set it up but tried to get out of it. He wouldn't listen to her, he drugged her. Then crashed into you that night. Buy the looks of all of this they thought I would be in the car. They were trying to keep us apart."

"Why?"

"Think about it Jase, we were young when we married they didn't think we would make it. If you look at this email she says "she would rather me be dead then get pregnant by a no good mobster." She might not have been the one that drove the car but she was the one that started this."

"She has a lot to answer for, and that sick son of a bitch had a lot to pay for. I lost five years of my memory and life with you and our son. They have to pay for this."

"They will but I want to know why they didn't stop when they saw it was only you in the car and this cant tell us that. I can tell you that I'm grateful I wasn't in that car."

"Why so you wouldn't miss out on your memories." Jason snapped.

"No because if I had been in that car I would of lost that kid in the next apartment he wouldn't be here. Almost all the damage to that car was on the passenger side I would probably be dead."

Jason grabbed her and pulled her to him. "Baby I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I am glad you weren't there because I don't know if I could of handled losing you or him."

They had sat on the couch for a long time not saying anything just looking through all the evidence Spinelli could dig up. The fact that he even got the video footage was amazing, but they knew that something had to be done and it probably wasn't going to end well for all parties involved.

"Mr. Morgan, Mrs. Morgan." Max walked in with a sleeping Blake in his arm.

"Sorry Max I didn't realize how late it was."

"Working on something big?" He handed Blake to Jason and Jason headed up the stairs.

"Yeah. it's the car accident." Sam sighed setting the folder down.

"New leads?"

"Yeah and I would like to tell you more but the less people that know about this right now the better."

"No problem, I'm off for the night so Milo is here. I'll be back in the morning."

"Thanks Max." Sam had locked the door after he had left. Taking a deep breath she punched the door hard enough to release some frustration but not enough to hurt.

"Why do you get to punch something?"

"Sorry I just don't understand how she could do something like this. I know growing up I let her down a lot but I never thought she would do this. And how the hell did she keep this from me for so long?"

"I promise were going to get to the bottom of this and well make the best decision possible."

"I want her dead Jason."

"Don't say that she's your mother."

"She is no mother of mine. I could never bring my self to do that to Blake. What if he wants in the business one day. He's our son and you know that he's going to end up there eventually could you ever put a hit out on your own son?"

"No but I really hope that he doesn't join the business. I just hope that what ever he does he's happy. Even if he joins it."

"I'm gonna go upstairs to shower and I'm going to get in bed."

"I'll be up in a little bit, I love you."

"Love you to." She kissed him and headed upstairs.

Jason had sat on the couch for an additional two hours looking over everything and finally had enough he threw the file towards the door and headed upstairs, the last thing he saw before turning off the lights was of a head shot of Ric and Elizabeth down by the docks.

**Okay guys two uploads in one go! Yay me. don't know where I wanna take this story so its gonna be a wait again. Sorry for the long waits in between chapters. Read and review. **


	14. Chapter 14

SPOV

It had been a year to the day since I came home, and it had been an emotional year let me tell you. The worst part of the year would be my mother and her involvement in Jason's accident, she had planned the whole thing but tried to back out of it at the last minute but Ric had decided to go threw with it. Even Elizabeth tried to play innocent when it came to protecting Ric her sick little fantasy of him and her actually being together. It never came true, she gave birth to a little girl named Maria but Ric wanted nothing to do with either one.

It doesn't matter where me and Jason go from here because we will tackle anything that comes are way, once we find Ric that is. It took everything I had not to let Jason take care of my mother but I think she got a horrible punishment. She was arrested for attempted murder since Ric had kept all evidence against her, Ric had a warrant out for his arrest but he is scum he could hide for years.

Molly now lives with me and Jason in our new house, we decided that the penthouse was just to small for Blake and the baby I'm carrying now. Good thing to because less than a week after we bought the house we had Molly moving in. But yes I'm pregnant again total surprise on that discovery, but Jason couldn't of been any happier about it. I saw a flash of guilt in his eyes when I told him we were expecting again, but I quickly waved it off after I told him that he would remember this pregnancy. Molly was jumping for joy for at least a week after we told her, making me a little crazy about vitamins, exercise and working, but she stopped once Jason gave her a little talk.

Its strange, having my sister in our house knowing that before this baby is born she will be off to college, she says she would turn in to Kristina which I know she wont. Krissy turned in to this party girl, I told mom once to loosen the grip she had on that girl but she never listened. The weird part of Molly leaving is kinda like I helped raise her, and I am actually a little afraid of letting her go, I don't know maybe it's the hormones talking turning me a little emotional.

All I know is that right now I would love nothing more than to throw this alarm clock across the room, but before I can get it I feel my husband move behind me and see his hand come down hard on the little clock.

"Jase any harder and your going to break it."

"You say that every morning." Jason mumbles wrapping his arm over my growing belly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't get the baby all stirred up I would like to sleep a little longer."

"Not possible because in less than sixty seconds a blonde hair blue eyed little boy is going to come running in threw that door over there and proceed to jump into our bed demanding breakfast and a ride to school."

"But knowing how great of a husband you are, your going to get up now and go down the hall and stop him from waking up mommy and his new sibling."

"You know me to well." I hear Jason whisper before he kisses my bare shoulder and hops out of bed.

"Love you baby."

"You want breakfast to?"

"Of course." As soon as he closes our bedroom door I hear Blake running down the hall and then laughing as Jason throws him over his shoulder. Laughing quietly I decide to get up and head towards the bathroom.

Once I'm dressed and ready to walk down stairs I notice my bump getting bigger than yesterday. Its amazing how fast it catches up, first three four months I wasn't showing now in the middle of the fifth month you could defiantly tell. Running my hand over it I head into our kitchen that I am not allowed to cook in unless I'm microwaving something.

"Mommy your up daddy said that we were bringing you breakfast."

"Well buddy I decided to come see you before you went to school." I Kiss my son on his head before sitting down.

"Here you go baby eggs, bacon, toast and coffee."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Once or twice, eat I'm going to go get dressed. Blake finish so I can take you to school."

"Ok dad. Mom have you felt the baby today?"

"Not yet its still sleeping."

"Oh, is it a boy or girl?"

"Well I should find out tomorrow, but I want a girl because she'll have the best big brother ever."

"Yep." Blake said followed by a huge smile.

"Ready to go buddy?" Jason asks walking back in holding his now empty coffee cup. Blake nods and heads for the door. "I also woke Molly she asked to be up by 7, I'll be back in 10."

Smiling to myself I love how my two men interact with each other, before Blake new Jason he had so many of his traits now that they've been together for the year its hard to see any of me in him. He is such a determined little boy for his fifth birthday he wanted his room to be nothing but motorcycles and Jason with his love of bikes made it happen. He even surprised me with a mini motorcycle for our son, I about had a heart attack but let it go knowing that he would of eventually hopped on one of ours.

Heading upstairs to make sure Molly was awake I stopped half way up and fished out my cell phone answering it without checking.

"Hello."

"Hello, Samantha."

"Who is this?"

"You'll find out soon enough, enjoy your happy life because its almost over."

* * *

><p>Sorry about the wait dont know when ill get the next chapter up R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
